Without The Need For Words
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: The walk back to the dorms was quiet, but not uncomfortable. After their hands bumped together one too many times, Arakita grabbed Shinkai's hand and laced their fingers, bringing the redheads now-cold hand into his pocket with his own. Shinkai couldn't help but smile a little at that.


**Without The Need For Words**

* * *

The park was surprisingly empty for a Friday afternoon; there was no one else there aside from three guys playing basketball on the court located at the other end of the park.

Shinkai blew a bit of his bangs out of his face. Well, that was only natural. It was really warm today, and humid too, but the dark clouds gathering in the sky in front of Shinkai would have deterred anyone from stopping at the park instead of going right home after school.

The redhead sighed a little and gently pushed off the ground, swinging slowly. It hadn't really been his plan, to come to the park, it just sort of happened. He did that sometimes. And he would just sit and think, about anything and everything really.

Though, and he really hated admitting it, his thoughts at times like this, when he was alone and there was nothing but silence, turned noticeably darker than they would any other time. He never quite understood why.

His day had been fairly good, there wasn't anything he should be well and truly upset over, accept maybe finals, but here he was, as gloomy as any had ever seen him, and even just the knowledge of that fact soured his mood further.

So wrapped up was he in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed how close the dark clouds had gotten. Very suddenly, a big gust of wind began to travel through the trees in the park.

Shinkai watched as a yellow cloud of pollen and seeds plumed into the air from a flowering tree, knocked loose by the sudden gale. The redhead watched the wind travel through the treetops, and he had to wonder why people said phrases like 'run like the wind' when it looked like it was moving so slowly.

But then it hit him; a forceful blast of almost-cold air, bringing with it the pollen and seeds from the tree, as well as other bits of this and that, and Shinkai internally took back his thoughts.

The park's field was dandelion-infested, and now he watched as the wind tore the seeds from the flowers, sending the fluffy things airborne and whipping about with a ferocity unbecoming of the little weeds.

Never before had Shinkai been so completely and utterly pelted by objects in the wind, he didn't even want to know how much of it was caught in his hair, but he didn't truly mind the situation altogether.

He had closed his eyes against the assault at some point, but now that he reopened them, he saw that the dark clouds were almost upon him. But he didn't move.

It took a few minutes more, but then the first big drops of rain began to fall. Shinkai watched as the air around him became thick with water, pouring down like a waterfall.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the rain sliding through his hair and soaking his shirt. He was only in the downpour for a few seconds before he was thoroughly soaked.

He figured now might be a good time to get back to the dorms, but before he could muster up the strength to haul himself up, he became aware of an annoyed tongue-clicking noise and stomping footsteps.

He heard the footsteps over the noise of the rain; there was only one person that the footsteps could belong to if that were the case.

As Shinkai opened his eyes an umbrella was thrust above his head, and the redhead found himself looking up at Arakita through his dripping bangs, the raven looking peeved as usual.

Arakita growled. "Now what in the good fuck made you think it was a good idea to stay out here and get rained on like a goddamn moron?"

Shinkai laughed a little, but it was tiny, and humorless. Arakita actually seemed to pick up on the redhead's mood quickly, and he sighed, moving the umbrella from one hand to the other.

He brought his recently freed hand to Shinkai's bangs, gently parting them to one side, and he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Shinkai's forehead.

Shinkai blinked in confusion, but leaned into the hand that was now trying its best to untangle and de-seed his hair.

They stood like that for a moment, before Arakita gently nudged the redhead into getting up, keeping the umbrella held above his head. The walk back to the dorms was quiet, but not uncomfortable. After their hands bumped together one too many times, Arakita grabbed Shinkai's hand and laced their fingers, bringing the redheads now-cold hand into his pocket with his own.

Shinkai couldn't help but smile a little at that.

They had both silently agreed upon Shinkai's dorm room, and when they had gotten past the doorway Arakita made a beeline for the closet, tossing a random dry shirt and pair of sweatpants at Shinkai's head and grabbing the nearest clean towel.

Shinkai huffed a laugh, but accepted the dry cloths with a smile. While Shinkai changed, Arakita made his way over to the redhead's bed and flipped back the comforter so he could sit down. Once Shinkai was warmly dressed, he patted the spot next to him, and Shinkai sat down in the space, his head tilted in question.

He got his answer when Arakita swung the towel over his head. But instead of being rough like Shinkai may or may not have expected him to be, Arakita began to gently rub the towel across his hair, softly fluffing it up.

Once he pulled the towel away and decided that he'd massacred Shinkai's hair well enough, Arakita pushed Shinkai back onto his bed, following close behind and pulling the comforter over them both.

Shinkai sighed, and his arms immediately found their place around Arakita's skinny waist, tugging him as close as he could get, the raven's chest flush against his own.

Arakita wriggled closer, one arm underneath the pillow under his head, the other under Shinkai's arm, hand resting on his back and rubbing lightly between his shoulder blades.

Arakita moved his face close to Shinkai's, nuzzling him for a moment before he placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"Let's take a nap. We can go get food later, too." Another kiss to his cheek.

Shinkai smiled, craning his neck to kiss Arakita's lips briefly. "Yeah, okay."

Arakita smiled slightly, laying his head fully on the pillow and snuggling closer to Shinkai and closing his eyes.

Shinkai settled down as well, and a few minutes had passed before Arakita felt Shinkai press his face into his hair. "Yasutomo…"

"Hmm?"

"…Thank you." Arakita felt a kiss placed to the crown of his head.

"No need to thank me. Just don't like seeing you unhappy."

There was a moment of surprised silence, then Shinkai huffed a laugh, and the next thing he knew, Arakita had a pair of warm, full lips covering his.

When Shinkai slowly pulled away a few seconds later, his face was level with Arakita's, both their heads resting on the same pillow.

For once, Shinkai seemed to be the one unable to find words to express himself, and it showed in his eyes, in the way they seemed to be searching for a visible way for him to convey how he felt.

But that was okay, Arakita decided, as Shinkai leaned in for another lingering kiss, because he and the redhead had found a way to communicate without the need for words.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **ShinAra has officially taken over my life orz**

 **they are ruining my life in the best way possible TTwTT**

 **also I just wrote this in like an hour and a half and I can't even read through it Im so tired. plz point out any mistakes you see thank youuuu TTATT**


End file.
